Testament of a Hero
by skywardsoul1
Summary: Chris, an aspiring young hunter hailing from Loc Lac, lost his parents in a tragic incident, when he was still a child. Nightmares still plague him to this day. However, when a simple request from the Guild goes south, will Chris be able to face his past, and protect the one he loves? Or will he share his parent's gruesome fate?


**_Hey there guys! For those of you who have been following my Zelda fanfiction "Memories of the Ranch", you're probably aware that I've been wanting to work on another story. Well, this is it! I'll update as often as I see fit, mainly because since this is a Monster Hunter fanfiction, I can mold the characters to be however I want them to be. Thus, You'll be seeing lots of personality, and hopefully, longer chapters._**

**_Oh yeah, the disclaimer._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster Hunter, just the characters and story line found here. Any relations to incidents, places, or persons living or dead are completely coincidental._**

* * *

_ A bloodcurdling roar shattered the air around Chris. Looking behind him, he saw it. The thing that had taken his parents from him, and had haunted his dreams ever since that fateful day, two years ago… the One Horned Devil King. The beast charged him. Chris tried to move, but he was stuck, unable to do anything. He was moments away from being gored by the beast's lone horn…_

* * *

"AHHHH!" Chris yelled, waking with a start. Cold sweat dripped from his body. It was the middle of the night, and he had experienced the dream again. That blasted dream that had haunted him for longer than he cared to remember. Calming himself down, Chris got up to go wash his face in the basin. The cool water instantly cleared his mind. Looking into the mirror, Chris traced the scar that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip that lay under his clothing.

Hearing someone coming down the stairs, Chris turned to greet the person. His roommate, Athena, had come downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. Chris sat on the edge of his bed, with Athena not far behind. She sat down, and stared at him intently.

"Was it that dream again?" She inquired.

Chris nodded, sullenly. "The very same. The same one that keeps plaguing me." Chris clasped his hands together, while lowering his head. "That blasted demon…" he began, but was quieted by Athena's hands clasping around his own.

Athena spoke softly. "Try and get some sleep, alright? We've got a big day tomorrow, so try and rest."

Chris nodded, and eased himself back into his bed. The instant he closed his eyes, he was out cold…

* * *

Chris awoke the next morning to the smell of food. Getting up and stretching, he walked over to his equipment crate and began strapping on his armor. As he pulled his breastplate out of the box, he couldn't help but smile. His armor. He had finally finished it. After many arduous weeks of gathering the highest quality materials he could, after many a heated battle with numerous Rathalos, he had finally finished it. Strapping on the breastplate, and putting on the so-called "Sword Saint" piercing he had received from the guild, Chris grabbed his trusty Bone Axe, and walked into the kitchen, just as Athena, already suited up in her custom made Agnaktor armor. (She had noticed the blacksmith tended to make female armor a little bit… unorthodox…) Gunlance strapped across her back, she just finished setting the table.

Chris stared at the meal, a large smile spreading across his face. Before him lay a feast with none other than his favorite things: Kirin Cheese and Goldenfish Brew. The duo sat down at the table, and dug into their meal. Chris devoured the food with gusto, savoring every bite, much to Athena's amusement.

Athena spoke up. "You ready for the big hunt today Chris?"

"You know it." He responded, leaning back and patting his stomach in content. Pausing, he added. "Err… remind me what we're hunting again?"

Athena shook her head, a small smile spreading across her face. "I can't believe you forgot."

Chris' shoulders sunk. "Cut me some slack! I've nearly worked myself to death trying to get that blasted Rathalos Plate to finish my armor!"

Athena punched him lightly on the shoulder, and handed him the contract they'd picked up from the guild the day before. It read:

* * *

HUNTING QUEST

Target: Nibelsnarf

Conditions: Slay or Capture

Reward: 15,000z

Guild Member: A large Nibelsnarf has been causing problems for many residents of Loc Lac village. Farmers have been reporting their Aptonoth disappearing overnight. Slay the beast, and return peace to this desert town!

* * *

Chris cringed at the mention of Loc Lac.

Noting his pain, Athena apologized. "I'm sorry… I know you have painful memories, but everything else the Guild was offering was too high ranked for us…"

Chris shook his head, looking at Athena. "It's fine… besides…' he paused. 'It's time for me to face my past, once and for all…"

Athena smiled, and grabbed his arm. "Well let's get going then! The caravan is leaving soon!"

The duo stepped out into the crisp mountain air, commonplace in Pokke Village. Waving farewell to the townsfolk, Chris and Athena boarded one of the covered wagons, and settled in, trying to make themselves comfortable for the long ride ahead.

Several days later, they arrived in a small town, located on the side of the Great Desert opposite Loc Lac. They would be traveling by Dragonship for the remainder of their journey. It was late, so they were told to get a night's rest at the local Guild Hall. As they walked inside, Athena noted how busy it was.

"I've never seen a Guild Hall this busy before! Is this normal?" She asked Chris.

He nodded. "It's that time of year…"

Athena looked at him quizzically. "What time of year?"

Chris had nearly forgotten. Athena would have no idea of what he was talking about. She hailed from Yukumo, a village on the eastern side of the continent.

"It's the festival of prosperity." Chris explained. "Every year, an Elder Dragon known as a Jhen Mohran crosses the desert. We don't know why they do it, but we know three things for sure: They're big enough that you need a fully armed Dragonship to even consider taking one on, they have many valuable materials on and in their bodies, and it happens every year like clockwork."

Chris took in the sight, muttering to himself. "I wonder if the Highwind is still around…"

"Hmm?" Athena said, still slightly distracted by the sheer amount of people.

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. Just that people have gotten here pretty early. The festival usually doesn't happen for another month or two."

Athena shrugged. Working their way through the crowd, they eventually made it to the reception desk. Chris hailed the worker.

"What can I do ye for?" the worker inquired.

Chris began. "I need two rooms-" Chris was suddenly cut off.

"Sorry pal. With everyone arriving here so early, we be having to have everyone double up. I can get y'all a screen for privacy, but you two will have to share a bed." Eying the duo, he continued. "But by the looks of ye, that shouldn't be a problem." He said, winking.

Athena began blushing profusely, while Chris groaned and signed his name. While the worker searched for the room key, Chris decided to ask him a question.

"Why is everyone here so early? The festival shouldn't be for about another month." Chris said.

Handing him the key, the worker just shook his head. "I don't know lad. But…' he motioned for Chris and Athena to come closer. 'there be reports that this year's Jhen is different. I'm not sure how, but it's gonna be a spectacle to behold, according to the scout ships."

Chris nodded. "Hopefully we'll be back in time for the celebration."

* * *

Chris and Athena wound their way through the crowd once again, and eventually arrived at the door to their room. Opening the door and looking inside, they saw the room was exactly as the worker had described. They set up the privacy screen, and began to get ready for bed.

Athena groaned. "What I wouldn't give for a trip to a Hot Spring right now…"

"Hot Spring?" Chris inquired.

Athena nodded. "The Guild in Yukumo owns a Hot Spring. It's great to relax in after a hunt, or when you need to clean up a bit."

Chris shrugged. "That would've been nice to have back in Loc Lac. Whenever we bathed, we had quite a bit of dirt wash off. And water was a rare commodity, so when we bathed, it was once a month, if we were lucky."

Athena giggled at Chris' remark. "So… what are we gonna do about the bed situation?"

Chris had already made the decision for them. "I'll take the floor. You can have the bed."

"No, Chris, It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor. You need the rest more than I do anyway." Athena said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Says the person who's been staying up until dawn polishing her Gunlance."

Athena blushed, and finally relented. "How about this? We share the bed."

Chris' eyes nearly launched themselves out of their sockets. "No. Out of the question."

Athena smiled slyly. "What's wrong? Too scared to sleep next to a girl? C'mon, we share the base camp beds on hunts all the time? Besides, I'm gonna get cold. After all, we're in a desert climate, and the temperature drops a lot at night…"

Chris sighed, and moved over to the bed. "Fine. But just to keep you warm, ok?"

Athena smiled, and got under the covers. "Sure…" she said.

Chris blew out the lanterns, and climbed in next to Athena. He noticed how she shifted to be as close to him as possible. He thought it was just her trying to warm up already. He was half right…


End file.
